


The Girl Can't Help Eating

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Costume, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryūko is stuck in a pig pen, hungry as hell with a pig-suit Kamui forcing her to eat more.
Kudos: 14





	The Girl Can't Help Eating

As Ryūko woke up, she could still feel the world spinning. It felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. She made a slow attempt to stand up, but the ground beneath her was so slippery, and she felt so unsteady on her feet that she slipped and fell on her back into the mud. Once she was on her back, she could see that she had been stuck in a pen out on some farm in the middle of nowhere. It was so quiet, with only the noise of birds chirping and other farm animals milling about able to distract her. Also from that position, she could get a better look at the outfit she had been forced into.

The main body of the outfit was a pink latex that hugged Ryūko’s body snugly, becoming skin tight in some places. She could also see that her hands and feet had been covered with fake hooves, which explained how Ryūko had so much trouble standing up, even without the slippery mud beneath her. Speaking of things beneath Ryūko, she could not see it, but with her fake hooves she was able to feel the presence of a short and pink curly tail, which was attached to the similarly coloured latex body suit. She could also feel the presence of a headband with fake pigs ears on them. However they were attached, it was impossible for Ryūko to remove it while only able to uselessly bat at it with her fake hooves. Shaking her head to try and shake off the headband was just as useless and ineffective, as if something else was working to keep the headband and fake ears on. Lastly, and most uncomfortably, was a nose hook pulling her nose up and back, trying to make her look more like a pig. Honestly, Ryūko might have preferred a fake nose over having this annoying hook tugging her nose into such an incredibly uncomfortable position.

“What the hell is this?!” Ryūko freaked out, as she tried to use the hooves over her hands to try and search for a zipper or something to get the suit off. She tried to remember how she even ended up in this stupid situation, looking even more embarrassing than the first time she properly used Senketsu. It took a moment, but the memory came back to her eventually. She had a fight with the president of the Livestock Club at school, a serious fight, wielding her Scissor Blade and wearing Senketsu. She could not remember how the fight had ended. In fact, she could not even remember why or how it had started at this point. However, considering how awful she was feeling at the moment, and considering the outfit she was stuck in, one she would never voluntarily wear, she had the feeling that she probably did not win that fight. She spared a brief moment to wonder why there was even a Livestock Club, let alone why the club president was such a good fighter, but at a place like Honnōji Academy, it could probably just be excused by virtue of Honnōji Academy being Honnōji Academy, home of far too many weird, niche clubs with leaders that are all very strong fighters and wearing ability-boosting outfits.

Speaking of outfits, the outfit Ryūko had been forced into was beginning to activate, as it was a Kamui, made of Life Fibers and seemingly having a life of its own. A pair of blue eye-shaped patches opened, and Ryūko could feel the Kamui attempting to exert its influence on her. It directed her line of vision over to a trough at the edge of her pen. Ryūko cringed at the thought of what could possibly be inside of it. Yet, for some unknown reason, Ryūko found herself wanting some of it, whatever it was. She just felt so hungry all of a sudden. That did not change the fact that it was food from a pig’s trough. It was just so embarrassing to even think about. It was hardly something she wanted to do, but it felt like more of a need, a need to eat, despite it having been nowhere near enough time for Ryūko to have become properly hungry. She knew it was the Kamui influencing her mind, but that did not make the need any easier to desire. Before she knew it, she was up on her feet, trying to walk over to the trough. She did not have any more luck walking around than she did before, and she fell onto her knees. Knowing that she was not going to have much better luck if she gave it another try, she quickly crawled on her hands and knees over to the trough.

As the kamui forced Ryūko to make her way over to the trough, she spotted the food inside of it. It looked like the kind of food someone would find in a bakery, all of the food that someone would find in a bakery. Sweet, savory, all of it was tossed in together. Icing and sugar from some of the sweet treats ended up on the savory food, and sauce from the savory food ended up on the sweet treats. Ryūko found herself reaching into the trough to try and pull out food, but her inability to use her opposable thumbs, due to the fake hooves over her hands, made her eventually give up on trying to eat like a normal person. She dove head first into the trough, eating it with just her mouth, biting big chunks out of whatever was in reach. Sweet, savoury, both at the same time, it did not matter to the starving Ryūko, she was just desperate to eat, the peculiar mixture of flavours being quickly ignored. It did not even matter to Ryūko that a good portion of that food had gone stale, that was how desperate for food the kamui had made her. That desperation was also what made her not care about the food that was starting to cover her cheeks, cheeks that were slowly starting to grow softer and pudgier as she ate.

Mouthful after mouthful disappeared into Ryūko, and the food was having an immediate impact on her. Her belly grew larger, rounder and softer, not so much into the shape of a ball, but closer to a barrel. Her hips and rear widened and softened, giving her plenty of extra padding and making it wobble and jiggle as she dug into the mound of food in the trough. Her breasts plumped up, shooting through a couple of cup sizes in no time at all, making her momentarily glad that she was not wearing a bra at the moment. That relief was soon balanced out by the discomfort caused by the lack of support on her changing chest. It was also starting to get even more embarrassing as her nipples began to poke at the latex, creating outlines that were much more visible than Ryūko would have liked. Her thickening thighs began to rub together just from their sheer size. She spread her legs out in order to give them more room to grow, but the growth was constant and Ryūko could only spread her legs so far apart before it became impossible for her to keep eating from the trough, and so she gave up and just dealt with her thighs being crammed in tight with each other. What she did not give up on, however, was fighting the influence of the Kamui. She was approaching double her original weight, and she was worried about what would happen if she kept going. Every time she tried to wrench herself away from the food in the trough, every time she tried to take a break from eating, no matter what, she would find herself back at the trough and back to stuffing her increasingly fat face.

“Damnit, you stupid kink suit, I’m in charge here!” Ryūko called out, trying to assert her dominance over the outfit. Seemingly, it responded by forcing her back into the trough, chowing down on the old bakery food in there, forcing her to put on even more weight, getting closer to the pig that she had been forced to dress as.

There must have been something special in this outfit, beyond just the Kamui, as the latex seemed like it could just stretch on and on forever. At the very least, it was able to contain Ryūko’s growing body with ease.

Off in the distance, Ryūko could have sworn she heard thunder rumbling through the sky. That was weird, she thought, as the sky above her was almost as blue as possible, with only a few hints of clouds, definitely not thunderstorm material. It only got weirder as the rumbling carried on and on for far longer than any thunder Ryūko had ever heard. Also, Ryūko could swear that the sound was getting closer and louder by the second.

“Ryūko!” a familiar voice called out from such a distance that it echoed around the area. Even in her gluttonous haze, Ryūko could recognise the voice of her best friend without a shadow of a doubt. Try as she might, however, Ryūko could not force her head up to look at her approaching friend. That was why she was so surprised when Mako’s charge went quiet. The next thing she knew, she felt something crashing into her soft side. With an audible boing, Mako bounced off of her fat friend, spiralling into the air and landing stiff straight, stuck upright like a stick in the mud. That impact from the ICBM (InterContinental Ballistic Mako) was enough to stop Ryūko from eating. Whether it distracted Ryūko, or whether it shut off the Kamui’s ability to control her thoughts, it still worked. Ryūko turned her head to see Mako in her reconstructed Two-Star Goku Uniform, with her large, chunky geta keeping Mako’s feet out of the mud. A look of fierce determination was etched onto her face as her black over coat flapped in a non-existent breeze.

‘Yep, this is one of those days,’ Ryūko thought to herself. ‘My life is already so goddamn weird. This might as well happen.’ Mako raised her arms above her head, crossing them by the wrists as a chorus sang hallelujah. Everything went dark as a spotlight shone down on Mako.

“Ryūko! I’m here to rescue you!” Mako announced. There was a moment of quiet as Mako looked around. Then, everything lit up again and the spotlight disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “Huh, I thought I was gonna have to fight someone. Where’s the Livestock Club President? I was gonna kick his tushie.”

“I don’t know, I just woke up here and I’ve been hungry as hell,” Ryūko griped as she stood up. She was unsteady on her feet, her body not fully adjusted to her rapid increase in weight. “I wanna kick his ass too. We gotta get out of here.” Ryūko waited for Mako to say something in response, but then she realised that Mako was ogling her. That realisation was then followed by the realisation that her outfit had a lot more to try, and fail, to cover up. Ryūko let out a yelp as she tried to cover herself with her hands. This was way worse than any feeling she ever felt while wearing Senketsu. The animal parts were definitely what was pushing it over the top, to the point where her being obese all of a sudden was almost unimportant. “Mako, c’mon, focus!”

“Sorry, you’re just so big. You’re like if Guts was a pig instead of a pug. Ooh, let’s get you out of here, piggy wiggy,” Mako cooed as she scooped Ryūko up and got the two of them out of Ryūko’s pen.

“Mako, quit being so damn weird,” Ryūko complained as she tried to squirm out of Mako’s grasp.

“This little piggy’s coming home with me! There’s a piggy coming home with me!” Mako sang as she kept carrying Ryūko, completely ignoring her complaints.

“Damnit, knock it off!” Ryūko shouted as she kept trying to force her way out of Mako’s grip. Unfortunately, with all the food she had stuffed herself with, and the extra energy she needed for her bigger body, she was exhausted. Maybe it was better to deal with this later. Maybe Mako would get a grip later on. At the very least, that was all Ryūko could hope for.


End file.
